Eragon's Lemons
by CraZlemons
Summary: A Series of Lemons between Eragon and many of the females in the Inheritance Cycle. Started February 2017


**(My first ever story/Lemon hope you enjoy leave a comment down below telling me what I did wrong or right and follow the story... Hope you like it.)**

Eragon X Arya **Hope you Enjoy**

 **Eragon POV**

After the battle on the Burning Plains Eragon had to relieve himself of the pressure that had built up inside of him during the battle. **(We all know how hes gonna do that ;)** So he took off all of his clothes including his loincloth which showed off his limp 8 inches in length and 2 inches in width dick. Once he was laying down he began to gently stoke his dick with thoughts of Arya undressing and Nausada giving him a blowjob **(Hint hint to the next paring of the chapter)** But as soon as he began Arya walked in and gasped and put her hands over her eyes and ran into the forest

 **Arya POV**

I was walking over to Eragon's tent because the events of the past day had left me tired and weary and I longed for someone to talk about it to. So the next thing I was doing was walking into Eragon's tent, when ever i saw his erect 10 inch long and 3 inch thick dick, whenever I saw this I gasped and ran out into the forest over to a small pond many leagues away from the varden's camp where I stayed there to ponder on what I had just seen.

 **Eragon POV**

When ever She ran i immediately felt very humiliated and did not feel like keep going so i got dressed up and ran into the woods to find Arya.

 **Arya POV**

Not 20 minutes after I had sat down i heard the rustling of bushes and the man that i had just seen masturbating right in front of me. I did not look at him nor did he look at me, he just came over and sat next to me, and we looked out at the pond, after awhile tho i felt his hand curl up around my hand. He looked at me and said, Listen Arya i am so sorry that you had to see that but could you please forgive me so we can keep being friends? After a few minutes of silence i said very shyly, I've never seen that part of a man's body only heard of it, i said blushing. He looked at me in wonder, So you're not angry Arya? Oh I am very angry she said very tentatively. But I know away that you can make it up to me. How? he said. You let me see it again. What! Like i said Eragon i have not seen one before and i'me very curios about them, I said. He sighed and he asked is there any other way? I simply said no. Very slowly Eragon came to terms with this then said. On one condition. I asked and what would that be? That you show me what you have too. I thought of this for a few minutes then nodded my head and said yes to his terms, Very slowly (painfully slow for Arya) And once if was off Arya stared in awe at the size of it. She gently brought her hand down to it looking up at Eragon for permission she carefully took it into her hand squeezing it and caressing it, which got a moan from Eragon in response.

When ever she heard the moan she looked at his face to see a glazed over look in his eyes and she gradually increased her speed starting to stroke faster and faster. After awhile she took the head of it into her mouth hearing that this increased the pleasure of the receiver from elder elven women. She new what they were talking abut when she saw the look in his eyes turn from pleasure into bliss. By now he was so hard there she could barely fit him in her mouth but she continued anyway using her elven reflexes to take in 8 of his 10 inches into her mouth barely able to take in the eighth inch. Soon she started to taste salty precum not liking the taste but loving it. She could not get enough of it and after 2 hours of sucking on his dick, he finally came. 11 squirts of cum went into her mouth filling it up so she had to take his dick out of her mouth where 5 shots went into her hair and 8 on where her breasts slightly showed from her dress.

She could not resist the taste of his tangy sweet cum licking it all up off of his tip and his balls and her chest and hair. SHE LOVED IT AND REALIZED WHAT SHE HAD BEEN MISSING OUT ON ALL THESE YEARS.

 **Eragon POV**

Eragon could not comprehend what had just happened, Arya had just given a blowjob like a pro and she had said she had never seen a dick before!

After awhile his dick was hard again at the sight of Arya licking all of his cum up.

Someones a little eager i said smirking, she just kept eating the cum. After awhile when she was done she said, that was amazing it tasted so good, she grabbed my dick once more about to go again for more of his cum but he stopped her, Remember the second part of the deal Arya. She remembered and in one swift motion took of her shirt and pants showing off her bra and panties. She had small d cup breasts,the most curvaceous body he had ever seen, and a small wet patch over her panties. He slowly unclasped her bra and looked at her breast which he thought were perfect. He gently grabbed them and started to squeeze them loving how they felt in his iron grip, Arya moaning all the while. He teased her by biting on her nipples while pinching the other taking turns on each breast. she started to rub his dick and he stuck a finger down her panties into her pussy. She moaned very loudly from this while he grunted in reply.

He then took off her panties and started to rub his dick up and down her slit while making out with her. Soon she broke from the kiss looking into his eyes,her big pleading eyes almost breaking Eragon's eyes but he did not enter simply teased her. Eventually he put the head in but swiftly took it out. He did this several times, she had silent tears coming down her face the entire time and eventually Eragon wiped off those tears with his kisses looked into her eyes, and thrust very slowly inwards.

 **Arya POV (Been awhile aye)**

As soon as he thrust inward she felt her barrier break and it felt like a thousand daggers had just stabbed her, Eragon quickly put up a spell of silence so no one could hear them. He let her adjust to his wait and eventually she nodded signaling for him to go onward. Soon he was thrusting very lightly into her, I eventually started to fell tiny bit of pleasure but large amounts of pain and after half an hour signaled for him to go faster, now feeling pleasure and small amount of pain Arya was crying out for more and more, He answered her request by pushing all 10 inches into her, 3 of those inches going into her womb making her cry out in pure bliss. After 3 hours of them trying verminous different positions including doggy,missionary,Etc... the sun was rising. After the 157th time that night Arya's pussy constricted around Eragon's dick in the tightest embrace he had felt that night draining everything he had been saving up that night and spilling it into Arya's deep molten core, filling her up and a good 50% of it dripping onto Eragon's Scot um. She quickly got off of his limp dick and then went and sucked his dick dry and slurped everything that had come out of her and him filling her up,which shortly after this past out onto and already unconsience Eragon.

 **(** **Hope You guys enjoyes my first lemon, leave comments on it below and make sure to follow the story)**


End file.
